TV Treats
TV Treats are small videos that appear during comercial breaks.Theese small videos are divided up into themes and are usually no longer than half a minute.They all end with a random charecter saying "Watch Club Penguin:The Show!! only on Disney Channel!". Food 1 *Radio on Car:Remember to pick up some breakfest cereal today.There good tasting and good for you! *Cadence:Eh`they all taste the same.I need somthing new and tasty.(We see two trucks unload boxes.They read "Fudge" and "Honey".Cadence accedently drives into the crates and smashes them.The two sweets cover the windscreen.Cadence wipes it of and uses one of her fingers two wipe of a part of the ooze of the windshild wippers.Pans on her finger.)Is that fudge and honey?(She licks it.)Hmm.(The whole backround turns to a rainbow spiral and plays some epic sounding music)THIS IS AMAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!! 2 (We see a small box.) *Rookie:When did it get here? *Cadence:Near Lunch.Hone783 ordered it.He said it has somthing in it to snack on. *Gary:What do you thinks in there? *Cadence:Only one way to find out. *Aunt Artic:I`ll handle this.It`s called a Joy Meal.(Opens the Box.)Eh just a Cheeseburger,Some Fries,Chicken Nuggets and a Frápe.Wait a second...Hey guys,check this out!(Picks up some toy versions of the gang) Cadence picks up a toy version of herself.She presses a button on it`s belly. *Cadence Toy:i`ll be your best freind! *Gary:This must of been work of God! *Mr Cow2:Either that or a fast food chain 3 *Rookie(Holding toy version of himself):So,they just give theese things away with a burger and fries? *Cadence:Mine came with chicken nuggets. *Hone783:This is odd.Mighty odd. *Mr Cow2:Yeah.It`s kinda weird that theres no catch. *Rookie:So,whats yours do Gary? *Gary:Well,when you hold down my flipper,i light up.(Toy lights up.) *Cadence:Wow.All mine does is talk. *Cadence Toy:Your my best freind! *Rookie:And that`s it? *Gary:Pretty Much. *Rookie:Thats a bit of a rip-off.But it still makes a great night light!(Sniffs)Hey is it me or do you smell Cheeseburger?(Everyone looks at Cadence) 4 We see sonicpg12 and Mr Cow2 at the coffee shop. *Sonicpg12:There`s a mexican restaurant and I'm going to go to it but I don't know Spanish.What's Spanish for taco? *Mr Cow2:That's it. *Sonicpg12:What's it? *Mr Cow2:That's the word! *Sonicpg12:You said that's the word. *Mr Cow2:Yes. *Sonicpg12:So what's the word for burrito? *Mr Cow2:It's the same. *Sonicpg12:Then what's the word for an enchilada? *Mr Cow2(Now yelling):DUDE, DON'T BE A MORON!!! Cut to sonicpg12 at a Mexican restaurant. *Mexican Waiter:You want WHAT señor? *Sonicpg12:Two that's, one same, and dude, don't be a moron. Space Training 1 We see Mr Cow2,Hone783,Rookie,Cadence and PH all crambed into a cardboard rocket ship *Aunt Artic:And this will work...why? *Gary:They`ll be fine!They have there fuzzy dice. 2 *Cadence(Wearing a space suit):Hey guys!Check it out!I`m an astronaught! *Gary:Actually,Your just a trainee astronaught.(To Rookie)She`s forgetting the secret handshacke.(Rookie looks at him awkwardly and takes a step back) 3 *Cadence(Dresed up as an Astronaught):So,can i be an astronaught? *Gary:Sorry Cadence.You don`t have the right stuff.(Gary puts an astronaught helmet on her.)Now your an astronaught!Congratulations!(Shakes her hand) Playtime with Mr Cow2 1 We see Cadence walk past a doorway.A clone of cadence walks pas on the other side like a mirror.A confused cadence pauses and steps back to see the clone waving at her.She walks forwards and instead of Cadence we see Mr Cow2.Cadence looks at him. *Mr Cow2(Scared):AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!(Runs Away) *Cadence:...What did i say? 2 "The Entertainer" plays in backround.PH has set up a stand.I reads "Guess the Ball".It has three coulourd drinking cups and a small golf ball.Mr Cow2 gives her a coin.PH then puts the ball underneath a green cup.She swirls them around very quickly.Mr Cow2 points to a blue one,no ball.He points to the green one,no ball.He points to a red one.It virbrates and Herbert P.Bear jumps out with a smile on his face and hands the ball to Mr Cow2.Mr Cow2 faints.Herbert looks at Ph.PH shrugs. Ferral + Hollywood = Disaster 1 *Mr Cow2:Did the phone ring while i was out? I'm expecting a call from hollywood. *Gary:Dare I ask why? *Well, in case you hadn't noticed, they've come out with a sequel to that movie about a dog that plays basketball. *Gary:So? *Mr Cow2:So it occurred to me:if a studio will pay millions to film an athletically gifted dog, just imangine what they'd pay for an athletically gifted Puffle! *Gary:That would require your HAVING an athletically gifted Puffle. *Mr Cow2:Oh, that right!, i almost forgot! Here's our star! (Mr Cow2 holds Ferral above his head while a fanfare plays) 2 *Dot:I hear Mr Cow2 is tring to teach his puffle to play sports. *Gary:He thinks it will get him a Hollywood deal. *Dot:Like that basketball playing puppy? *Gary:First of all, it's a dog, not a puppy. And second, excactly what you're thinking. Although he's not having a whole lot of success. *Rookie:Yeah, so far he's eliminated basketball, baseball, hockey, frisbee, lacrosse, bowling, skeet shooting,interpritive dance,bochi,golf,archery,wrestling,ping-pong and judo. (An offscreen burp is heard. All onscreen characters look to the right hand side) *Mr Cow2:(offscreen):No no Ferral! I said throw the dart! Not eat it! *Dot:I'm surprised he hasn't also eliminated Ferral. *Gary:The day is still young. 3 *Mr Cow2:Who are we tring to kid, Ferral? Puffles just aren't cut out for sports *Ferral:Maybe we should try something else *Mr Cow2:(sighs) I think it's time we give upthis silly plan to make you a hollywood star... *Hone783:Why did you want to borrow my New York Skyline? *Mr Cow2:...And start working on a new one! *Ferral:Now THAT'S what i'm talkin' about! Computers 1 We see Gary very angrily staring at his counter keyboard white holding a rolled up newspaper. *Rookie:Yo Gary!What are you doing? *Gary:I got this horsefly on my keyboard.I'm going to take it out! *Rookie:Wait! (Grabs Gary`s Flipper) *Gary:What? *Rookie:(points at keyboard) He's writing a blog. We see the fly jumping on random keys on the keyboard. *Gary:This trend is out of control. 2 *Gary:Hey guys!Theres a internet cafe near the town!C`mon let`s go!I can show you how order pizza on the internet! *Mr Cow2:The internet?Sorry Gary,i`m not much of a computer guy. *Rookie:I know a funny video of a puffle on a toilet! *Gary:Rookie,the internet isn`t a comedy palace,it`s a- We hear a car horn.We see Rookie and Mr Cow2 in a car. *Mr Cow2:C`mon Gary!!!PUFFLES!!!!!! *Gary(disapointed):Yeah,Yeah.Coming.